Firearm
A firearm or slugthower (also simply known as a gun) was a weapon that typically used smokeless powder, explosive chemical or archaically black powder to launch a solid projectile (a "slug") at a high velocity. Blasters were fashioned in style and function after these weapons. Features A typical pistol had an effective range of around 65 yards (60 meters), while on a typical rifle the effective range was increased to 328-1038 yards (300-950 meters). There were many different types of firearms which included, pistols, rifles, shotguns, carbines, machine guns, submachine guns, assault rifles, and sniper rifles. The rate of fire varied immensely; some were single shot muzzle-loaded weapons, while others fired thousands of rounds a minute. Firearms were also known to have different types of loading mechanisms also know as actions, ranging from pump-action, lever-action, bolt action, and hundreds of others loading mechanisms. The type of firing mechanism used to fire the slug played a direct role in the weapon's rate of fire, and many times dictated how primitive or advanced the weapon was. Slugs also varied; most were made of metal, some ceramic or even hardened plastics. Ammunition for firearms was more common than blaster gas, and thus less expensive. However the varying calibers would add to the cost. Firearms were considered by many to be a primitive, when compared to blasters, and were often used by those without access to blaster weapons, such as primitive or poor cultures. Firearms were often looked down upon due to their use of projectile ammunition which were ballistic resulting in the shooter needing to plot the trajectory of his or her shot and required a reasonable amount of practice. While a blaster bolt would dissipate after it had reached past its maximum effective range, it would not drop and thus was considered superior in terms of accuracy. A bullet, however, would drop to the ground once it had far surpassed its maximum effective range. However, they remained popular for the unique advantages they offered. For example, during the days of the Galactic Republic, mercenaries fearing an encounter by Jedi Knights used rapid-fire firearms that were impossible to deflect back at the user, unlike blaster bolts. They were also popular amongst forces looking to take advantage of the explosive nature for intimidation or to ensure death and destruction. Whatever they lacked in functionality, they made up for in stealth. A firearm could be suppressed while a blaster usually could not. Also, blaster rounds were almost always visible. Although this could be seen as an advantage, non-tracer rounds used by firearms added an extra element of confusion and surprise, not allowing the target to see where the shots were coming from. Furthermore, firearms were generally cheaper and more easily repaired than blasters. In addition, the projectile itself could have unique properties. Explosive, incendiary and mercy slugs each had different effects. Explosive ammo dealt additional kinetic damage to a target. Incendiary ammunition could cause burns that were as dangerous as the projectile, or set items on fire. Mercy bullets made of rubber or semi-rigid plastic gave a way to set a firearm on 'stun'. Of course, this meant carrying extra ammo or magazines—and special rounds were costlier and more rare than conventional slugs. Bounty hunters that carried firearms tended to make extensive use of special ammo in their work. Some mixed rounds in the same magazine, starting with mercy slugs and working their way up to more lethal types in case the less deadly projectiles failed to stop their opponents. Firearms were usually more rugged and reliable weapon than a blaster, and according to Phloremirlla Tenk they "last forever", whereas blasters "never fire again" after "a day or two in the jungle". As blaster usage increased, the popularity of personal armor declined—while effective against most slugs, although it provided some protection from a blaster pistol shot even modern armor could not stop a direct hit from a blaster rifle, and as a result the wearing of bulky or cumbersome protective gear seemed to offer little benefit, while still obstructing movement. Thus, the blaster arguably increased the usefulness of the firearm. Czerka Arms was a large manufacturer of firearms. Other larger manufacturers included Merr-Sonn Munitions and Oriolanis Defense Systems. Qymaen jai Sheelal, who would become the infamous Jedi Hunter, General Grievous, used a Outland rifle during the Huk War. In the Summertime War before and during the Separatist Civil War the Korunnai natives of Haruun Kal used bullet firearms because blasters would become ineffective in the jungles of Haruun Kal. Tatooine's Tusken Raiders used the Tusken Cycler rifle as a long range weapon or the Tusken Assault rifle as a medium range weapon when they were not close enough to use gaderfii. Most projectiles could penetrate a Trooper's helmet lens or anywhere the body glove was exposed on a stormtrooper so when stormtroopers arrived on Tatooine, Tuskens often used them as target practice. Several Rebel detachments carried firearms, including Rebel SpecForce units, who preferred them because of the ability to silence them. Many used special explosive ammunition that was especially effective against stormtrooper armor. The Dressellians carried their own firearm at the Battle of Endor. Aurra Sing carried a firearm along with her blaster pistols and lightsaber. Lando Calrissian also was known to carry a firearm pistol and used it to distract Bastion security during the Caamas Document Crisis while helping Han Solo. Bullet guns were one of the more common weapons in the remote planet Lamaredd, because blasters and replacements for them were hard to find. There was an annual Landing Shootout in the capital town of Bartyn's Landing where contestants shot their firearms to static targets for fame and awards, with the first award being a pearl-incrusted gun handcrafted by artisan and crack shot Mix Liddell. Category:Firearm weapons